Vodka and Coke
by Graceful.Melody
Summary: After a fight with Sasuke, Sakura asked her girl friends to come over. Who knew they would get so drunk? SakuSasu - Please R&R - Rated T - Slight adult themes.


**A/N:**SakuSasu - One shot - Please R&R - Thank you

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**Summary: **After a fight with Sasuke, Sakura asked her girl friends to come over. Who knew they would get so drunk?

* * *

"Get away from me you traitor. Get out of my house!" Sakura screeched at a calm but obviously troubled Sasuke, it has been ten minutes since she started screaming at him and it still hasn't stopped yet. His black eyes looked at his girlfriends carefully, trying to find any signs of when she was actually calm down, after looking for a few minutes, he sighed as he realised that it was going to be a long night.

"Sakura, calm down."

"No! NO NO NO NO NO! Don't tell me when to calm down, you are the one going after your brother like a maniac. Don't tell me what to do!" It was like a stab in the heart for Sasuke, it has been a year since he came back after finishing off what he left to do. He never thought she would come back to haunt him with it. He planned to forget his past and focus on his future, his future however was standing in front of him screaming.

"Sakura."

"What?" She snapped, her long pink locks of hair swished to the side as she turned her head sharply to glare at her boyfriend.

"Tell me you love me." He pleaded. His eyes softened as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend, he could see tears threatening to come out under the clear emerald green eyes, his body stiffened as he realised that she was going to cry soon. Sakura crying means a angry Ino on the door step the next day, it was not good.

"No Sasuke. I don't love you." She insisted. He voice was dull, she really thought she meant it. It sounded believable.

Sasuke felt like he wanted to die, his heart ached, something he never thought was possible after his family was brutally slaughtered by his own brother. He never thought he would be in so much pain, this was worse than any physical pain he had ever encountered.

"It that so Sakura, it that true? " His eyes glared at her intensly, "Look at me in the eye and say that again."

Tears came flooding out, clouding her emerald eyes, she looked into his eyes and said "No Sasuke, I never loved you, you never loved me either."

"You really think that is true?"

"Yes. I am merly a baby making machine to you. You just need a girl with the right genes, someone who can look after the kids."

Sasuke laughed out loud, surprising Sakura. It just pained her more at the fact that he isn't taking her seriously, he was just playing with her, once she was broken he would move on to the next toy.

"Your right Sakura. Your just a baby making machine, no wait. Your not a machine, your a human."

"So you never loved me, is that what are you trying to say? Do you know how much it hurts already?"

"I thought you said you never loved me. If you never loved me, it wouldn't hurt would it?" He was right and he knew it. He watched the pink haired ninja bow her head towards the ground in defeat, sobbing quietly by herself. After a while he got annoyed.

"Oi Sakura."

There was a small silence.

"Get out." she managed to say in a shaking voice, she didn't look at him, she didn't want him to think he was right.

"No way in hell Sakura am i leaving you here." He looked at her again, "I mean, look at the state you are in, who knows what you might do to yourself if i am not here."

"You think I am suicidal?"

"Quite possible." Sasuke was brutaly honest with her, after all, she told him never to lie to her.

"I will not waste **_my_** life for a person like**_ you_**." She snarled at him. He was surprised.

After a intense glaring contest, Sakura got up and walked towards the phone.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her.

"Calling my friends over and asking Hinata to pick up some ice cream and chocolate on the way." She replied stiffly, "Now get out unless you want Ino screaming in your ear, Hinata punching you till you bleed on the inside, Tenten will stick a kunai inside you where kunais don't belong and Temari will whack you on the side of the head with her fan." The threat worked, Sasuke might be able to deal with Sakura, but the others, maybe he would need some back up.

He left her apartment thinking about what he was going to do next.

* * *

"So what actually happened?" Ino asked, dipping the lollies into the chocolate sauce.

"He said i was a baby making machine." Sakura put a giant spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, "I am so going to gain a few pounds after eating all this, it is all stupid Sasuke's fault."

"What actually started the fight in the first place?" Hinata's voice was gentle.

"He suggested that we started having kids, no he didn't suggest it, he like demanded it. It was like i don't have a choice about it. I should have a choice about it, it is my body. Besides, i am not even married to him yet, i can't be a mother without being married. That isn't right."

"He wants you to sleep with him?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah basically, he has too much hormones for his own good."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Ino defended Sasuke.

"Not everyone is as experienced as you Ino." Tenten stated.

"I will kick his ass for you tomorrow. If i fail, well then Gaara can get revenge for me." No one mess with Temari unless you want to mess with Gaara.

"We need to have more slumber parties like this."

"This isn't a slumber party Tenten, Sakura is currently in pre-rebound mode."

"Rebound? Who said we broke up?"

"It sure seems like it." Temari stated, "Why else do you think i would offer to kick his ass. I can't hurt my friends boyfriend, her ex however, that would be a different story."

"No, we didn't break up, we had a fight."

"Okay, glad we got things straight honey." Ino looked around, "you know what is missing?"

Everyone looked at her with blank faces, they had sweets, ice cream, tissues, sad movies, sad songs, silk pillows and chocolate. What else would they need?

"Some alcohol."

Oh boy, it is going to be a long night.

* * *

Sasuke went home. After he got home, he went to his desk and pulled out some paper and pens. He was going to make her a card with a letter inside. Hopefully she would forgive him.

After a few attempts, Sasuke realised that he was not talented at making cards. Paper was everywhere, it wasn't even funny.

He needed help.

* * *

The girls sat inside the living room around the coffee table, covered in glasses, empty bottles of vodka, gin, beer and sake.

"Who wants more shots of vodka?" Ino offered, looking around. Hinata was out on the couch, the rest was still going. It was a test of their alcohol tolerance.

"Okay, three, two, one." The girls all drank their shots of vodka in one go. They were **_pissed._**

"Hey Ino, did you know that Vodka taste really good with coke?"

"You have any coke in your fridge then?"

"Sure, i think so, let me get some." Sakura attempt to stand up but fell down on top of the mountain of pillows, "Whoops, let me try that again."

Sakura walked into the small kitchen giggling at nothing in particular, she should sure do this more often.

After finding the bottle of coke in the fridge, she walked back into the living room. Tenten, Temari and Ino stared back at her, they were all drunk.

"We should go to the park." Temari offered. "We would be safe, they don't want to get on Gaara's bad side."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Hinata?"

She had woken up.

"I think i need to go home, can i borrow your phone." Hinata looked at her friends. She need to help them.

"Sure."

She dailed a certain number.

"Neji, can you come pick me up now?" A small pause, "Um, can you bring Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Lee along as well? Thanks."

* * *

The girls were about to leave for the park when the guys arrived. They were not impressed by their girlfriends. Shikamaru dragged Temari home and swore that Gaara shall never find out about this. Lee carried Tenten home, mumbling something about how it is training his arm muscles. Neji quickly drove Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto took Ino home to her very angry father.

Sasuke was left with Sakura and a huge mess.

"Sakura."

"Hmmm?"

"Your drunk."

"I am? No i'm not." She was clearly pissed.

Sasuke sighed, "You can't do this everytime we have a fight you know that right?"

"W-wha?"

She didn't know what he was saying, she was too drunk to even care.

"Sakura. Go to sleep." He ordered.

"No, i don't want to, you might leave me."

"I won't leave you, just go to sleep. I will take care of this place." He looked around and cringed, it was a mess.

"Okay~" Sakura stumbled into her room and collapsed on her bed."

* * *

**_A hour later_**

Sasuke finally cleaned the place up.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Sakura woke up with a headache. Damn stupid hangovers.

She also woke up with the guy she had a fight with the night before, his arms around her.

She freaked out.

What if they did something last night? What if he took advantage of her? Why is he here?

"SASUKE!" she screamed into his ear.

Sasuke who is not a morning person at all opened his eyes. "What?"

"Yo-you! Why are you here. Did you take advantage of me last night? What am i wearing?" She was wearing Sasuke's shirt, normally when you wake with someones shirt on and that person beside you, you start to have certain thought.

"I thought that might be slightly more comfortable than the clothes you were wearing."

"You help me change out of my clothes?" she turned red. "What did you see?"

"Everything." Sasuke was too honest for his own good.

Great. She was still meant to be pure. Sasuke just de-pured her.

"If you are thinking that we had sex, that is not what happened." He had to clear things up. "I don't believe that you would be very good in bed drunk like you were last night."

"I was drunk?"

"Yup."

"Oh...."

"But I am not so sure about what you would be like in bed when you are sober, but I bet you would be fiesty." He looked at her seductively, his eyes took every one of her curves in, they were a treat for any mens eyes.

"Shut up." Sakura's blush was adorable.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"How about we get married?" This was Sasuke's idea of a proposal.

"Married? Why would **you** want to do** that**?"

"Cause I love you." Sasuke looked away embarressed. "And cause I need to rebuild my clan."

"The first reason is good, the second was reasonable."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Good." He smirked, "Can i de-virginize you already?"

Damn his hormones.

But she had to keep him on a string.

"Oh, you can do that once we got married."

Sasuke sighed, _damn, it didn't work._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, kids, never drink too much alcohol. Vodka and coke does taste very nice though. Also, never get drunk in the park.

Those are some valuable life lessons.

Reviews make me happy (Hint hint).


End file.
